


Day Four

by LondonLioness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, No trigger warnings, Short One Shot, Tags are spoilerish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonLioness/pseuds/LondonLioness
Summary: Christmas, and Holmes Manor presents a decidedly Dickensian appearance. Between the cheery glow from the fireplace, the fairy lights and the tinsel, it seemed all was bright; but all was far from calm. To wit:  Mummy was furious.





	Day Four

**Author's Note:**

> S3E3. You know, THAT Christmas.

Christmastime, and Holmes Manor presented a decidedly Dickensian appearance. What with the cheery glow from the fireplace and numerous candles, the twinkling of the fairy lights, and the glitter of tinsel, one could certainly argue that "all was bright." All was, however, far from calm, to wit: Mummy was furious. 

"How could you be so reckless?" she spat at her younger son. "Drugging a pregnant woman? What were you thinking?!" 

"Now, now," Billy soothed. "Sherlock and me, we're experts, aren't we? There warn't nothing that could harm the wee one." 

"Expert at mixing drugs, are you?" Mummy inquired silkily, fixing Billy with the glare Sherlock privately thought of as "smoldering volcano." He stepped forward to intervene. 

"It was necessary, Mummy," Sherlock said in his most reasonable voice. "John and I had some last-minute shopping to do." He produced a hastily wrapped gift. "An extra present for you, Mary." 

Mystified, Mary tore off the wrapping and opened the box to reveal a couple of flash drives, a stack of documents and some photographs. "Wha..." she gasped. "This...this..." 

"Is everything," Sherlock finished smugly. "Everything Magnussen had on you." 

She shook her head, disbelieving. "But Magnussen would never..." 

"Funny story there," the detective said. "Turns out Magnussen was caught in possession of state secrets. And the contents of the Appledore vaults contain enough evidence of his nefarious doings to put him away for a long, long time." 

John wrapped his wife in a loving embrace. "You're safe," he whispered in her ear. 

Mary's eyes sparkled with tears of joy and her lower lip trembled with emotion. She lifted her face to her husband, and they shared a soft, sweet kiss. Then they both turned to beam at Sherlock. 

"We have our whole lives ahead of us now," she said with wonder. "To live without fear -- that's the greatest gift possible." 

"We can never thank you enough," John added huskily. 

"Just name the baby 'Sherlock' and we'll call it even." 

This riposte was met with laughter by all. They repaired to the dining room, where amid the warm, happy conversation, Father Holmes served up slices of perfectly crispy, delectable roast goose. The clattering of the plates... 

...Became the clatter of the breakfast tray being shoved unceremoniously through the slot in the door, rudely awakening Sherlock. He refused to open his eyes, lying perfectly still for a full minute, reaching after the fading tendrils of the dream. Finally, though, he had to give it up as a lost cause. With a reluctant sigh, he rolled off the thin mattress and stood, surveying the tiny, featureless cell. 

Solitary confinement, day four. 

  
-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> And that should answer your question, "Hey, where was the 'AU' tag?" Canon compliant after all.
> 
> This was originally part of "Falling", but when I reworked that story, it became awkward, so I pulled it out as a stand-alone.
> 
> Let me know what you think!! (Pulls out giant watch and swings it back and forth before reader's eyes): Comment and kudos, comment and kudos...
> 
> LL


End file.
